battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Xd1358
If you need help with anything, you can ask chance.purvis, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Rules of this Wiki 1. This wiki is form the player's point of view, not the Star Wars point of view, so no specific name if not shown the game. You may write the correct name in the "Trivia" section. If there isn't one, feel free to make one. 2. You might have noticed that a many pages in this wiki is spelled in British English, do not go and change just for your sake; as one of our Administrators, King Of All 42, is from England. 3. Do not rename pages without asking the permission from the Admins first. 4. When making a new page, click "Blank Page" as the page layout. 5. This wiki is not a Fanon wiki, so please don't add Fanon information. To check if the information you are about to put in is a Fanon or not, please check it on Wookieepedia. 6.We try to be nice in this wiki, so please, don't be rude to others. 7.This wiki strictly don't accept pedophilia. These kind of users will be reported directly to community central. 8. With that aside, have fun! Getting to know the Admins *User:Chance.purvis AKA "Chance" or "Chancellor": A busy Admin of multiple wikis. Very friendly, but dislike vandals of all kind. *King of All 42 AKA "Kingo" or "Kingofall": A simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislike Vandals. *Anakin Skyobiliviator: AKA "Anakin" or "Sky": Another busy Admin of multiple wikis. His reactions depend on what type of user your are, but mostly friendly to most user. Dislike vandals and strongly rebelled to the new "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" series. To get a started -Template Page -Manual of Style Hello Welcome to this wiki! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:51, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Copyright Another copyright infringement is the A280 Blaster Rifle. 1358 (Talk) 15:05, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, just to let you know, everything on Wookieepedia is copyright LucasFilm/LucasArts/George Lucas, so there's no point in telling us that stuff is copyrighted, because I'm sure you didn't pay George Lucas to create a page on Wookieepedia. Oh, and what's all this bad stuff you're spreading about the wiki on Wookieepedia? *Star Wars is copyrighted. But whoever can write about it. I haven't said a single time that Wookieepedia has copyright on Star Wars. However, all text on all wikia wikis is licensed under the CC-BY-SA license which indeed allows copying of text; however, attribution MUST be given properly. You might want to take a look at my comment here. 1358 (Talk) 09:27, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hi, I would like to apologize for my actions, and for banning you. I have unbanned you, and I hope you can forgive me, and that we can work together to get all copyrighted information either battlefrontized, or sourced if not possible. So, I hope you accept my apologies, and I take full responsiblity for the actions done. . 22:09, October 1, 2011 (UTC) *It is my fault too. Like, Chance, I am sorry. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:15, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Dear Sir, Is it Okay to take pictures from Wookieepedia? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:40, October 1, 2011 (UTC) *Yes. However, you don't need to source them to Wookieepedia if you don't want to, since we don't own the images, but you need to source them properly to the original source like Wookieepedia does. 1358 (Talk) 08:05, October 2, 2011 (UTC)